Don't Speak
by Ashlee M
Summary: Ela queria esquecer seus sentimentos. Seria possível? Songfic HG, com a música Don't Speak da banda No Doubt.


**Notas da autora:**

Não é exatamente uma H/G, apesar de falar sobre o shipper. Os personagens podem estar um pouco diferentes, mas eu tentei fazer com que eles ficassem o mais parecidos possível. Essa song fala mais ou menos de uma parte da minha vida que se tornou inesquecível pra mim, mesmo que já tenha acabado. Ah, e eu sei que está meio confusa. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem. Beijos.

* * *

_You and me  
__(Você e eu)  
__We used to be together  
__(Costumávamos estar juntos)  
__Every day together, always  
__(Todos os dias sempre juntos)  
__I really feel  
__(Eu realmente sinto)  
__That I'm losing my best friend  
__(Que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo)  
__I can't believe this could be the end  
__(Eu não acredito que este poderia ser o fim)_

É realmente difícil admitir para mim mesma tudo o que aconteceu. Pra mim, é como se estivesse tão perto e tão distante, ao mesmo tempo. Eu e Harry poderíamos estar bem, mas ele não quis. Eu não lutei. O destino da pequena Weasley não era esse. Eu ainda me lembro daqueles raros dias dedicados a mim, em que ele não estava ou não podia estar com Ron e Hermione. Doces lembranças são essas. Ele me fazia rir como ninguém nunca me fez, me fazia sentir bem. Tão bem que eu poderia continuar sorrindo pelo resto do dia, mesmo que tenha estado com ele apenas por cinco minutos. O problema foi que tudo estava bem demais para prosseguir da mesma maneira.

Eu sempre achei que poderia esconder tudo o que quisesse, mas estava enganada. Ele me conhecia bem demais para não notar. E eu realmente já estava ficando farta de deixar tudo nas entrelinhas. Meu amor era tão evidente que até mesmo as outras pessoas notavam. Era questão de nos ver juntos. A maneira com que eu o olhava, como eu ria quando estava com ele... Droga! Era tudo tão claro! E ele não quis enxergar, ou apenas abriu os olhos tarde demais, mas agora eu sei que vou perdê-lo. E eu não quero admitir isso. Quero lutar até o fim pelo que eu sei que nunca vou conseguir, mas eu sei que não adianta mais lutar por ele. Os muros já foram erguidos. Estamos tão distantes um do outro como já fomos um dia. Tudo voltou ao normal. Menos a minha vida.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
__(Até parece que você está indo embora)  
__And if it's real,  
__(E se isso é real)  
__Well, I don't want to know  
__(Bem, eu não quero saber)  
__Don't speak  
__(Não fale)  
__I know just what you're saying  
__(Eu simplesmente sei do que você está falando)  
__So please stop explaining  
__(Então, por favor, pare de se explicar)  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
__(Não me diga porque isso machuca)_

Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia que parecia ser como qualquer outro. Não via motivos para estar feliz, nem triste. As aulas, como sempre, foram tediosas. A cada dia a matéria se acumulava e o meu cérebro se negava terminantemente a entendê-la. Saí da sala de Transfiguração, a última aula do dia, com um tremendo cansaço. Se eu continuasse mais um minuto naquele lugar, eu não me surpreenderia se uma nuvem densa de fumaça começasse a se desprender da minha cabeça.

Voltei quieta para a Torre da Grifinória. O que eu mais queria no mundo era tomar um banho e me deitar. Não agüentava mais. Ao me deparar com o quadro da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha rapidamente e, sem olhar para trás, subi as escadas.

Após tomar meu banho, eu deitei na minha cama e olhei para o teto. Era impossível dormir. Minha cabeça se encontrava em total desordem. Pensamentos e lembranças não paravam de me abordar. Numa tentativa frustrada de relaxar, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Nada adiantou. Então me levantei da cama e decidi dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Desci as escadas do dormitório feminino correndo, e passei da mesma forma pelo buraco do retrato que guardava o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Estava tão desorientada que demorei bastante para descobrir que havia alguém berrando o meu nome a plenos pulmões.

- Gina! Gina! GINA! – Gritava aquela voz que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Hã? – virei para trás, me deparando com o que já tinha certeza – Olá, Harry, me desculpe. – sorri, e, quase que imediatamente, senti meu rosto esquentar ao ver meu sorriso ser retribuído.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? – eu ouvi aquela risada que amava tanto ecoar dentro da minha cabeça. Será que não dava para eu parar de ficar vermelha?

- Sim, eu estou ótima. – dei mais um sorriso, tentando me acalmar – Você quer falar alguma coisa comigo? Por que me chamou?

Sinceramente? Eu me arrependi de ter feito essa pergunta. Já estava bom demais sem eu ter aberto minha boca.

- Hm... Gina, eu... – Harry começou a dizer, olhando em meus olhos. Eu parei instantaneamente de corar, para começar a empalidecer.

- Você...? – Eu o incentivei a continuar, anormalmente pálida. É incrível como meu rosto gosta de mudar de cor.

- Eu queria saber... - Harry começou a falar, aparentemente mais confiante, ainda sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Aquela atenção toda estava me deixando nervosa. - Eu queria saber o que você sente, exatamente, por mim, Gina.

Aí sim o meu mundo desabou. Meu rosto voltou a corar e eu senti meu sorriso escorregar gradualmente do meu rosto. O que eu faria agora? Fugir? Bonito,não? Desde quando Gina Weasley foge deuma responsabilidade? Acho que desde quando ela é alta, morena, tem olhos absurdamente verdes por detrás de óculos redondos, um sorriso maravilhoso, se chama Harry Potter e é o amor da sua vida.

- Mas... – gaguejei, tentando despistar meu nervosismo sem o mínimo sucesso - Por que isso agora?

- Não é nada de mais, eu apenas gostaria de saber... Porque tudo anda tão estranho pra mim. E eu pensei nas pessoas que eram importantes para mim, e se elas realmente sentiam o que eu sinto por elas. Por favor, Gina, me responda. – Ele tinha uma expressão tão calma que eu cheguei a sentir inveja dele. Seus olhos me encaravam de uma forma tão linda e sincera que eu senti vontade de abraçá-lo e realmente me declarar. Mas aquela história estava muito estranha...

- Eu... Harry, eu infelizmente não posso responder à sua pergunta. Sinto muito. – tentei me esquivar da situação. Não estava preparada para revelar o que eu sentia, era tudo tão difícil pra mim, principalmente admitir que não havia como sair daquela situação.

- Por que não pode? Seja lá qual for sua resposta, eu apenas quero que ela seja verdadeira. – ele encarou o chão por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a atenção aos meus olhos.

- Por isso mesmo, Harry. Eu não quero mentir para mim, muito menos para você. Pare de perguntar por algo que já sabe, não duvide de mim! – eu realmente estava começando a me irritar com o fato de estar encurralada.

- Por favor, Gina, eu não estou duvidando de você! Eu acredito em você e confio em você. Em nome da nossa amizade ou algo mais que exista entre nós, me diga! – ele parecia estar tão impaciente quanto eu. Mesmo que não quisesse, era a hora de contar.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei em não desviar os olhos do chão. Por que tinha que ser assim? O que eu havia feito de errado? Gostar dele?

_Don't speak  
__(Não fale)  
__I know what you're thinking  
__(Eu sei o que você está pensando)  
__I don't need your reasons  
__(Eu não preciso de suas razões)  
__Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
__(Não me diga porque isso machuca)_

- Eu te amo, Harry. – eu disse num fio de voz, ainda olhando o chão, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que já começavam a querer chegar.

- Er, Gina, eu... – ele caminhou até a mim e segurou as minhas mãos. Eu continuei olhando o chão. Não adiantava mais nada tentar esconder. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, Harry. – muito relutante, levantei a cabeça e olhei no fundo daqueles olhos. Eles pareciam me pedir desculpas por me fazer sofrer. Por um momento de silêncio, eu me senti reconfortada, me senti especial, mas não o bastante.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. – ele continuou me encarando com aquela expressão de quem se desculpava. Outra lágrima cobriu o caminho da primeira.

- Muitas vezes nós ouvimos o que não queremos, Harry. Desculpe-me se não tenho o modo de ser nem de agir que você esperava que eu tivesse. – eu estava séria, mas a minha vontade mais íntima era de sair correndo dali e chorar até perder as forças.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, eu...

- Então não diga nada. Harry, eu não posso e nem quero conversar agora. Eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem. – eu apenas falei a verdade, tentando segurar meu choro ao máximo.

E o que eu menos esperava aconteceu. Ainda segurando forte as minhas mãos, Harry inclinou o corpo e colou seus lábios aos meus, me beijando de uma forma doce e maravilhosa. De início, eu retribuí o beijo, mas notei que se eu continuasse, apenas sofreria mais depois. Um tanto relutante separei nossos lábios, balançando a cabeça negativamente, ainda de olhos fechados. Ouvi Harry murmurar "boa noite" ao meu ouvido, antes de virar as costas para ele e sair correndo.

_Our memories  
__(Nossas lembranças)  
__They can be inviting  
__(Podem ser convidativas)  
__But some are altogether  
__(Mas algo está completamente)  
__Mighty frightening  
__(Certamente assustador)_

A lembrança desse dia sempre martela na minha cabeça. É como se eu vivesse em função disso. Não me arrependo, de forma alguma, mas eu me assusto. O jeito com que tive coragem de contar o que escondia havia tanto tempo... Tudo o que eu tinha demorado tempos para construir, desabou. De uma hora para outra eu estava mais exposta do que nunca. Não sofria assim desde os tempos em que Riddle me controlava. Uma vez eu jurei a mim mesma vingar de Harry por tudo o que ele me fez passar, mas é só olhar aquele rosto novamente que eu perco essa vontade estranha. Não sou, nem nunca fui vingativa.

_As we die, both you and I  
__(Como ambos morremos, você e eu)  
__With my head in my hands  
__(Com a minha cabeça em minhas mãos)  
__I sit and cry  
__(Eu me sento e choro)_

E agora tudo está tão diferente. Nós parecemos estranhos, nos tratamos como estranhos, e usamos uma formalidade engraçada. O fato de eu amá-lo parece ter sido enterrado na cova mais profunda, na mais distante, onde ele enterra tudo o que é insignificante. Eu nunca tive a mínima importância amorosa para ele, sei muito bem disso. Eu também sei que ele se importa comigo, mas, raios, eu não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim!

Eu apenas sento na minha cama e começo a chorar. Não há nada que eu possa fazer além de tentar me distanciar o máximo possível de Harry. Não vai dar certo. Não era pra dar certo, somos apenas amigos. Eu tinha que colocar isso na minha cabeça de uma vez por todas.

A única coisa que eu podia fazer era esperar. Talvez até morrer.

_It's all ending  
__(Está tudo acabando)  
__I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
__(Estou parando de fingir quem nós somos.)  
__You and me  
__(Você e eu)  
__I can see us dying ... are we?  
__(Posso nos ver morrendo... estamos?)_

Acho que depois de dois meses, eu notei que estava querendo demais. A nossa amizade estava acabando por minha culpa, ou melhor, nossa culpa, e eu não podia ficar fingindo que não havia nada acontecendo. Acho que ele também estava notando isso.

Saí da sala de aula e comecei a caminhar sozinha, como sempre, para o Salão Principal. Talvez eu encontrasse com Harry e ele me dissesse algumas palavras reconfortantes, sem ao menos saber que eu não preciso mais delas.

_I know you're good  
__(Sei que você é bom)  
__I know you're real good  
__(Sei que você é realmente bom)  
__Hush me, hush me, darling  
__(Me acalme, me acalme, querido)  
__Hush me, hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
__(Me acalme, me acalme, não me diga porque isso machuca)_

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
